


Физическая причина

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [2]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Self-Harm, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Действительно ли Кристиан не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались, из-за прежних грубых прикосновений?Кристиана Грея играет Джейми Дорнан - шериф Грэм в OUaT.
Series: Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177898
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Физическая причина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [FavThe Physical Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763827) by DifferentIndifference. 



Ты садишься в кровати. Ты тяжело дышишь и весь покрыт потом. Тебе просто приснился очередной кошмар... запах бурбона и дешевых сигарет. Ты свешиваешь ноги с кровати и смотришь в белый пол.

Ты подходишь к окну и раздергиваешь шторы. Ты спокойно стоишь, и свет из окна дома напротив блестит на твоей покрытой потом коже. Ты стоишь, впитывая тишину, и ждешь, когда она подойдет к окну.

Она появляется как ангел. Она улыбается и машет рукой. Ты машешь в ответ, и она кивает. Ты натягиваешь футболку и засовываешь ноги в тапочки. Ты выходишь из комнаты и поднимаешься по лестнице, опираясь на всю стопу, а не перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Лекция по физике о давлении всплывает в памяти: чем больше площадь поверхности, тем меньше давление. Меньшее давление означает меньший скрип половиц. А меньший скрип половиц уменьшает шансы на то, что кто-то проснется и поймает тебя. Ты ступаешь на самый край верхней ступеньки. Раздается негромкое потрескивание из-за повышения давления, но не более. Ты не держишься за перила – дерево смещается. Вместо этого ты кладешь ладонь на лестничную площадку. Ты пропускаешь вторую ступеньку – она ужасно непостоянна. Ты продолжаешь свой путь до самого низа. Ты прожил в этом доме б _о_ льшую часть своей жизни, – с тех пор как Греи усыновили тебя, – и много лет ходил по этим ступенькам, теперь ты способен подняться или спуститься по ним даже в кромешной темноте. Именно этим ты сейчас и занят.

Снаружи ты чувствуешь, как холод от влажной земли просачивается сквозь подошву тапочек. Ты подходишь к ее входной двери; тебе даже не нужно стучать, она открывает дверь и улыбается. Ты заходишь внутрь. Внутри тепло, ее мужа нет дома, на заднем плане тихо играет музыка (прелюдия ми минор, но автора ты не узнаёшь). Ангел берет тебя за руку и ведет вверх по лестнице на небеса...

В комнате темно, музыка сменяется медленным хоровым пением. На твой вкус пение слишком навязчиво, ты понимаешь, что они поют на латыни. Твое дыхание медленное и размеренное. Ты осторожно двигаешь руками, натягивая ремни. Ты чувствуешь себя таким живым; каждая клеточка твоего тела жаждет малейшего прикосновения. Ангел целует внутреннюю сторону твоего бедра чуть выше колена. Ты стонешь. Дорожка поцелуев поднимается вверх по ноге; вот она рядом с твоим пахом. Так близко. Она встает, оставляя тебе острое чувство потери. Она дает тебе пощечину и кричит на тебя за то, что ты нарушил ее приказ. Ты не можешь отодвинуться от нее, крест держит тебя распростертым перед ней. Она набрасывается на тебя снова и снова; ты кричишь «красный», но безрезультатно.

Ты лежишь на холодном полу и плачешь. Ангел сидит в кресле в углу комнаты и наблюдает за тобой. Ее пальцы играют с хлыстом. Она смотрит сквозь тебя. Взгляд холодный. Ты знаешь, что она собирается сделать.

* * *

Ты лежишь в постели и плачешь. Ты перестал баюкать те места, которые болят. Все болит. Ты перекатываешься на спину и садишься. Ты протягиваешь руку к прикроватному столику, чтобы достать большие ножницы. Те, которые всегда остры как бритва, что идеально тебе подходит. Ты поднимаешь их достаточно высоко, чтобы не задеть другие приспособления для рисования, но недостаточно для того, чтобы ударить ими о нижнюю часть столешницы. Они парят в пустоте, удерживаемые большим и указательным пальцами твоей правой руки. Ты чувствуешь себя всемогущим: только от тебя зависит, звякнут ли они, возможно разбудив кого-нибудь при этом, или тихо выберутся наружу, чтобы ты смог использовать их согласно своему плану. «Так мог бы чувствовать себя бог, – думаешь ты, – но его не существует». Ты точно знаешь.

Ты открываешь ножницы, и они издают восхитительный скребущий звук, шелест металла по металлу, который означает начало чего-то особенного. Прилив гормонов; трепет совершения чего-то запретного в тайне ото всех. Ты держишь их так, будто хочешь завить хвостик ленты, которой обернут подарок. Завитая лента всегда возвращается к этой своей форме. Жаль, что у тебя нет такой способности.

Ты опускаешь ножницы к своему бедру. Никто не видит твое бедро – во всяком случае, эту часть, которая обычно скрыта от любопытных глаз нижним бельем. Впрочем, это никого не волнует. Тебя настигает новый вид трепета: ты знаешь о том, о чем не знает никто другой. Секрет.

Первое же прикосновение металла к коже кажется раем. Твои глаза закрыты, ты наслаждаешься ощущениями, как героиновый наркоман. Ты дышишь, максимально заполняя легкие воздухом. Глубоко и медленно, вдох и выдох, лишь один раз. Потом твои глаза открываются, голова опускается, и ты смотришь, как надежда покидает твое тело, стекает каплями по бедру, пока не доходит почти до простыни, и ты ловишь ее салфеткой в самый последний момент. Теперь она испорчена – надежда и белое, белое и надежда. Ты позволяешь себе еще один, только один разрез – а потом ты остановишься. Но еще один превращается в четыре, образуя лестницу из ступеней, идущую вдоль бедра. Всего шесть, но последний самый глубокий. Порезы начинают чесаться, и ты заставляешь себя вставить ножницы в щель между деревянным каркасом кровати и матрасом. Ты наблюдаешь, как ступени становятся темнее, подпитывая потребность, живущую внутри тебя. Ты кладешь салфетку под подушку. Надежда уже затвердела и не оставит следов на постельном белье. Она будет лежать там до тех пор, пока ты не спустишь улики в унитаз.

Все твои психиатры пытаются понять. Пытаются понять. Никто никогда не поймет, потому что никого из них там не было. Это твоя боль, и никто не знает, насколько она сильна. Ты знаешь, что нет ничего, что могло бы ее облегчить. Ты ни с кем не разговариваешь об этом, потому что понял: пытаться помочь людям осознать это лишь пустая трата времени. Все думают, что ты прекратил это делать. Все думают, что это так просто. Но тебе нужна причина для этой боли внутри. Физическая причина для боли кроме той, что поселились глубоко в твоей груди, кроме чувства отвращения к себе. Это дает тебе повод страдать. Это делает страдание почти терпимым.

Никто этого не понимает. За исключением одной девушки, встреченной тобой давным-давно, много лет назад. Блондинка, она была бы невероятно привлекательной, если бы не мертвые глаза. У тебя на руках были следы исцеляющей надежды – и у нее тоже. Никто не задает вопросов – это абсолютно нормально, когда дети ходят в царапинах. Она не сводила с тебя глаз в очереди на почте – две потерянные души. Заблудшие души всегда опозн _а_ ют друг друга. Она подошла и взяла тебя за руку.


End file.
